


Hopes and Dreams

by Khirman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirman/pseuds/Khirman
Summary: When Frisk SAVES Flowey, Ryland realizes it isn't just for because she feels that Asriel deserves a happy ending just as much as anyone else.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

Ryland stared at the sunset from the cliff edge. Sighing, he turned around. "What do you want, Sans?"

"nothing kiddo."

"Stop calling me a kid. I'm 15 for Christ's sake."

"i was worried you were gonna jump."

Ryland smiled at this. "I'm not about to commit suicide. Though I'm worried about Frisk doing so..." He let the sentence hang. After about a minute of silence, Ryland transformed into a wolf and trotted away, green eyes glittering. The air shimmered, and then he was gone.


	2. SAVEing Flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important to note is that Frisk and Chara can swap between male and female at will. However, unless otherwise specified, assume that they are female.

Toriel went to Frisk's room to lay down the butterscotch pie. As she came in, she noticed the bed was empty. Thinking Frisk was in the bathroom, she walked out. Then she noticed the bathroom light was off. Getting slightly worried, Toriel called Frisk. The ringtone came from Frisk's room. Now VERY worried, Toriel called Sans.

"yeah tori?" Sans questioned.

"Where's Frisk?" Sans muttered a string of curses, then hung up. Toriel hoped that meant he teleported to Frisk.

Still cursing, Sans found himself back underground. Frisk didn't hear the teleport, which was odd for her. She ALWAYS heard him teleport. Looking around, Sans saw Frisk talking to a flower.

"Stop trying to save me, Frisk! It's a waste of time!" Flowey told Frisk.

"I'm not giving up on you, Asriel! You deserve a happy ending as much as everyone else!" "I deserve nothing but grief for the pain I caused everyone. Now, leave me alone."

Flowey started to burrow but stopped when he noticed Frisk's soul was out. "What are you doing?" Flowey questioned.

"Giving you part of my soul."

"But it'll kill you if you try to split it!" Out of nowhere, Ryland showed up. "Do you mind?" Flowey questioned icily.

"No." responded Ryland nonchalantly. Fair enough.

"Frisk, splitting your soul will kill you," Flowey said.

"Only if she does it herself," Ryland responded.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Frisk.

"I mean that I can split it without killing you." Ryland elaborated.

"Don't listen to him, Frisk. He's lying," said Chara, appearing out of nowhere.

In unison, Flowey, Frisk, and Ryland said, "Shut up, Chara."

"Jeez OK, I didn't mean to insult you or anything," Chara replied, shrugging.

Sans waltzed up and asked, "what's going on? and why is your soul out frisk?"

Frisk replied, "I'm trying to split it. Or rather, I'm asking Ryland to split it for me."

"You didn't actually ask yet." Ryland pointed out.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" Frisk yelled while Ryland and Sans laughed.

"OK, OK, you don't have to yell," Rylan pointed out.

"but seriously kid, why?" sans questioned.

"Asriel needs it," replied Frisk.

Realizing what exactly this meant, Ryland thought "You are SO getting teased for this later." Summoning his knife, he said, "This WILL hurt. Fair warning. I'll do what I can to stop the pain, but you and Asriel can't be more than 50 feet apart without hurting, and it'll get worse the farther you get from each other. Are you sure you want to do this, considering that your soul won't reform over time, unlike mine? I'm completely willing to do this."

"No, I want to do it myself."

"Alright." Muttering various pain-reducing spells, Ryland slashed Frisk's soul perfectly in half. Frisk winced but otherwise was fine. One half went back into Frisk, while the other one went toward Flowey.


	3. Author's Note

A note from me, Khirman.

I have no plans to continue this. This had no plot in mind, and honestly, I kind of disliked it. I will be writing another fic, and hopefully, it doesn't turn into crap. I put next to no thought or effort into this fic. The next fic will be hopefully better, as I actually have the skeleton of a plot in mind for it. It'll either be part of a series or end up just a massive single fic. It'll likely have lots of Friskriel fluff mixed in with serious stuff. Anyway, see you in a few weeks when I make the fic.


End file.
